Running Away
by pokemonfantotally
Summary: Sometimes,having special powers may not be all it seems.Sure,it's cool but sometimes gifts may come with consequences.In Ruby's case,running away seems like the only choice...
1. Default Chapter

Running Away 

Hi, people! I know I suck at summaries, I mean what's up with them?!Forget that...

(Hi!!)

Who are you?

(Duh...I'm your best friend,Debbie!)

Uh...I think you got the wrong person...

(Uh.../checks a piece of paper/Oh well...Might as well as stay...)

Yay!Igot a friend!

(You mean you never had a friend before?)

NO!I have friends...I think...Never mind!Now let's do the disclaimer together!Everyone read after me!Disclaimer:Pokemonfantotally does not own pokemon at all!

(Blah,blah,blah...Just get the story out already!/Hits the poor authoress on the head/)

Alright!Alright!Just don't hit me!

............................................................................................................

Chapter 1:Runaway Ruby

They had caught her had tried to escape again and they had caught her again.

'Disguise...I need a disguise..But what disguise?'She thought tugging at a strand of her long purple hair, 'I gotta hide my hair.Dye it or something!'She dug through a drawer and pulled out a bottle of hair dye, 'Perfect!Black hair dye!But they'll surely know it is me...Since they'll be looking for a girl...I'll be a boy!'she took a blue cap out of the drawer, 'A cap!Now something to cover this up,'Ruby inspected the bruises and cuts on her arms and legs, 'A jacket and long jeans,'she also found a few jackets and pairs of jeans, 'I guess that's pretty much everything I need.Now to get down to business...'

...

Ruby quickly tied her dyed hair into a long plait.She heaped her hair onto her head and covered it using her cap.She changed into a loose T-shirt and put on one of the pairs of jeans and a jacket she had found.She slung her backpack over her shoulder and lifted the carpet,revealing a opened the trapdoor and slid down the little tunnel.When she reached the end of the slide,she got up and crawled through the little tunnel,hoping no-one would discover that she was gone.

...

Soon,Ruby reached the route between Littleroot and Oldale Town.

"One good thing is that I'm out of that stupid place!"Ruby muttered to herself. "Roww..."Ruby heard a growl behind her,she turned around and found a Poochyena growling at her.

"Uhh...Nice doggy? Stay, doggy, stay...AHH!"Ruby started to run back towards Littleroot Town. "Oops!AHH!"she had tripped over a stone and fell face first into the dirt,still holding onto her cap.She waited for the doglike pokemon to take a chunk out of her but she didn't receive the bite.She got up and found aTreecko using its vines to push the Poochyena away from her.Finally,a briwn haired boy threw a pokeball at the Poochyena,The Poochyena was engulfed in a beam of red light and was sucked into the pokeball.

"Yes!My first captured pokemon!Return,Treecko!"the trainer recalled his Treecko and helped Ruby up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes,Thanks for saving me."

"No Problem.I really wanted to catch a pokemon anyway.I'm Michael Shanks.What's your name?"

"I'm Ru-,"Ruby quickly remembered that she couldn't use her real name, "I'm Rudy Takeru."

"Uh...Okay..."he looked at her strangely. Ruby tugged at her cap to make sure it was in place.

"Don't you have a pokemon with you?"he asked

"No..."

"Here,let's go get one for you!"he led her back to Littleroot Town.

...

"Prof.Birch!I have a friend who needs a pokemon!"Michael dragged Ruby into a lab,where there was an adult and two other kids,one girl and one boy.

"Michael!This is ,my son,Brendan,"Prof.Birch pointed to a boy with white hair and a headband, "May,"he pointed to a brown haired girl with a red bandana, "Who's your new friend?"Prof.Birch looked at Ruby.

"I'm Rudy Takeru,"Ruby tugged at her cap again to make sure it was in place, "Can I get a pokemon,please?"

"Just in time!I have only one pokemon left!A Mudkip!Is that fine with you?"

"Thanks!"she gratefully took the pokeball from the professor.

"Here,I believe you'll need this too,"he gave a pokedex to Ruby.

"Wow!Thanks!"she then turned to Michael, "Michael,wanna battle?"Ruby grinned and held out her pokeball in front of her.

"Alright!Let's battle!Treecko,go!"Michael sent out his Treecko again.

"Mudkip!I choose you!"

"Treecko,use Vine Whip!"vines shot out from Treecko at Mudkip.

"Mudkip,use your Tail Whip!"Mudkip used its tail to hit the vines away. "Now use tackle!"Mudkip rammed into the grass type pokemon repeatedly until it fell dazed.

"Return,Treecko.Aww...I can't believe I lost!Plus you had just got your pokemon!This is so evil..."Michael pretended to pout, making all of them laugh.

"Brendan,May,May,Rudy,I think that if you plan to start out on your pokemon journeys,you should all travel together.It would also be safer for the four of you."Prof.Birch suggested causing May to shriek out,"What?!You want me to travel with three boys?!"

'Not exactly three boys,but two instead!'Ruby wanted to add but she knew better than to do that.

"Yes,May.Like I said,it would be safer for all of you.Now why don't you all go and tell your parents that your leaving or something!"Prof.Birch reasoned,sounding exasperated.

"Okay then..."May sighed

...

"Thanks Mom!"May put on her running shoes and bid farewell to her mother.

Together the whole group of them set off for Oldale Town.

...

"Hey Rudy?"

"What?"Ruby answered,just remembering that she was supposed to be named 'Rudy'.

"Just wanted to know how come you don't have to,like,say goodbye or something to your family..."

"I...Uhh...Already told them..."Ruby lied.

"Oh,okay..."

"Hey guys,look!We've reached Oldale!Good thing,too...It's getting kinda dark out here!"Michael glanced towards the sky.

"Well,let's get going to the Pokemon Center then!"May dragged Brendan by his ear behind her.

"Ow!Why don't you do that to Michael or Rudy?!"Brendan scowled at her.

"Because you're easier to bully!"May smirked.

"Help!"Brendan glared at Ruby and Michael who just laughed at him.

...

"I'm definitely getting another room!I'm so not gonna be in the same room as three boys!"May quickly booked another room.

'Oh man...That means I have to...I knew I never should have came with them. Oh well...I guess I haven't got another choice...I'll just stay as far from them as possible,'Ruby thought,once again checking whether her cap was in place, 'I'm gonna hate myself for this!'

...

"Hey,Rudy.Aren't you gonna take off your cap to sleep?"Brendan asked.

"No!Why would you care anyway,nosey parker!"Ruby snorted back at him.

"Well,I'll help you get it off then!"he smirked,trying to snatch Ruby's cap off her head.

"Oh no,you don't!"she held on tightly to her cap and delivered a swift kick into his shin.She immediately felt grateful for the special training her father used to give her before he was gone.

"Ow!"he held his shin in pain.

"Wimp!Try that again and I swear you'll end up much worse than that!"she spat at him while Michael looked on in laughter.

Ruby quickly got into her bed and pulled the covers over herself.She waited until the two boys fell asleep before she decided it was 'safe' enough to go to sleep.

...

Ruby woke up just before the crack of dawn,much earlier then anyone of them had.She was used to it.She had woken up that early almost every day of her shuddered just remembering what it used to be like before her escape.She went into the bathroom and quickly changed into a similar set of clothes as before.Then,she sat on her bed wondering if they had realised she had already escaped.She continued sitting there quietly,thinking about what she would accomplish if she managed to break free of her past,as she waited for the boys to wake up from their sleep.

............................................................................................................

How did you like that?

(LAME!!!!!!!!!!)

Forget about Deb.She's not very intelligent!/Whispers/She can't read!

(I heard that!)

So?Oh,and don't bother asking who's the 'they'...Cause I'm not gonna tell you!/laughs at your stupdity/Aww...Stop that,Deb!/gets hit by many cushions/

(That wasn't me!)

Uhh...Then who was that?!ARGHHH!!!The readers!Deb!Help!

(HAHA!!Look who's stupid now!)

Anyway,remember to R&R!Flames will be directed to Debbie!Please be gentle or she might cry!

(More like you might cry!)

Bye!Be back real soon...I hope!


	2. Chapter 2:Friends and Foes

Running Away 

Hey guys! I'm backkkkk!!!!!!!!!

(So am I...Would you please shut up?!)

NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!Deb,it's not nice to spoil other peoples' fun!

(Alrighty...Can't you just get a life,already?!)

I have a life already!/Whacks Debbie repeatedly/You shall listen to me and do the stupid disclaimer before I sic my Blaziken on you!

(Okay,okay...Disclaimer:The extreme loser a.k.a. pokemonfantotally is a loser and does not own pokemon/whispers/How would she?Since she's such a loser!/continues/So don't sue her/whispers again/just because she's dumb.Actually,you can sue her all you want 'cause I'm not gonna care!)

I heard that!Please don't sue!/Turns to Debbie/I'm gonna fire you!/Turns back/Okay,then.The story!P.S.:

"This means speech"

'Thoughts'

Pokemon translated speech

(Authoress notes/Debbie's DUMB notes)

ENJOY!

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2:Friends and Enemies

"Hey guys,good morning..."Ruby said to the two boys who had finally woke up.She stared at them as she wondered whether May had woken up.

Brendan,noticing her stare,asked playfully, "Rudy,do you really have to act like such a freak?"

"Bad move,Brendan!"Michael laughed as he watched Ruby attack him

...

"Oww...I'm still hurting!Rudy,that was not very fun to hit someone repeatedly!"Brendan scowled at her as they set off for Petalburg Town.

"Well,it was your own fault..."Ruby shook her fist threateningly at him.

"Uh..okay...Just don't hit me again!"

...

Soon,the group had reached Petalburg.

"Hey guys,I wanna go to the Gym first.You wanna come?"May asked them.They quickly agreed and followed her to the Petalburg Gym.

May entered the Gym and shouted "Dad?"she ran into the arms of her awaiting father,Norman,Gym Leader of Petalburg.

"Hi,May!How's your mother?How do you like it in Littleroot?"he asked her, "Are these Your friends?"he looked at the three other kids.

"Yeah,this is Rudy,Michael and Brendan."

"Brendan!You must be Prof.Birch's son!How is your father doing?"

"My dad's pretty fine,"Brendan replied.

"Uh,Norman?"A green haired boy who had just entered the Gym asked, "I'm here to get my first pokemon before I move to Verdanturf."

"You must be Wally!This is my daughter,May and her friends,Brendan,Michael and Rudy.May?I'm quite busy now,so do you think you can help Wally catch a pokemon?"Norman asked her.

"Sure Dad! I'll help!"

...

"Hey look!A Ralts!"Michael pointed to a white and green pokemon.

"Uh, okay...Uh, go, Zigzagoon!"Wally sent out the Zigzagoon Norman had lent him, "Use Tackle!"The Zigzagoon repeatedly tackled the Ralts until it fainted.

"Uh...Go Pokeball!"Wally tossed the pokeball Norman had given him at the Ralts, The pokemon was sucked into the pokeball. Wally picked up the pokeball as he recalled the Zigzagoon and cheered,"Yea!My first pokemon!"

"No fair!A Ralts is really rare!"Brendan whined, "Even my dad has problems finding one!"

"Too bad,old man!"Wally snorted at him.

"Oh yeah,what about you,WALNUT?!"Brendan argued back.May and Michael laughed at seeing them shout insults at each other for no reason at all,but Ruby just stood beside them,deep in thought again.

Wally noticed her and whispered to Brendan,"Okay,that Rudy guy is kinda weird.He's totally freaking me out ,somehow..."

"I know,but you had better not say that to him, 'cause he's real good at beating people up!He's also kind of overprotective over his cap,if you ask me.He kicked me last night just because of that and this morn,too!You would have thought someone taught him how to fight or something!"He whispered back.

Ruby suddenly noticed them glancing her way and snapped, "Can we go now?!"

"Yeah!Let's get going,guys!"May led the way back to the Gym again.

...

"Hey Dad!Wally got a Ralts!"May immediately informed Norman.

"Good job,Wally."

"Thanks you all.I really have to go now!Bye!"he left the Gym.

"May,I know that you all want to get your first badge here,right?I'm really sorry but you can't.I'm not going to fight some low-level trainers,so how about you get,let's say,four badges first before you fight me,alright?"Norman explained to them.

"Alright!"they chorused in unison.

...

The group of four set off for Rustboro City,where the next nearest Gym was.Soon they reached a little beach beside the sea.

"Aww...I'm beat! Can't we camp here for tonight?"May whined.

"Alright then, May..."Michael replied, half-sighing.

"Hey, it's still kinda bright and it's also quite warm, why don't we go for a little swim?"Brendan suggested.

May went off to change into her swimsuit while Brendan and Michael plunged into the cool blue water.

"Rudy, aren't you gonna come in?"Michael asked.

"No thanks. I don't really like to swim,"she lied, feeling if her cap was in place.

"Suit yourself,"he shrugged and swam off as May dived into the water.

...

"Goodnight everyone!"May turned in her sleeping bag.

Ruby waited until the others had fallen asleep before she got up and went over to the other end of the beach. She let her beloved little Mudkip out.

"Hi, Muddy,"she patted the water type pokemon on its head.

"Mudd...Kip!"it said in satisfaction.

"Hold on, Muddy,"Ruby pulled her pokedex out of her back pack and switched it to translator mode (Okay, so there's no such thing but I've seen other stories with stuff like this so just pretend there is okay? THANKS!), "Now, I can understand what you're saying!"

Nice move, Rudy! Muddy commented.

"Uh, Muddy? I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet...I'm not really Rudy,"Ruby took her cap off and let her long plait fall pass her shoulders.

AHH! IMPOSTER! WHERE DID YOU-Muddy was cut off by ruby clamping its mouth shut.

"Shush!I'm Rudy!It's just that I'm really a girl and my real name is Ruby Sakuya.Don't you ever tell anyone my real name or even use it at all!I'm running from some body..."Ruby quickly replaced her cap on her head.

Running from who?

"Practically everyone!You see,my mom and dad had special powers.My mom could go into the future, my dad into the past and I...Am supposed to inherit these powers.The two rival teams,Team Magma and Aqua were after us which was why my father taught me how to defend myself by fighting back.Still,Team Magma found us before Team Aqua did.The team leader,Maxie,tortured my parents to death as they refused to help him no matter what.When Team Aqua finds out I've managed to escape,they'll also be after me,which is why I had to disguise myself.I just wish my parents were back!"

Why don't you use your powers to save them?You know,like go back in time to save them or something?

"Because then it would be easier for them to find me and I don't even know how my powers work so it is quite dangerous to be risking everything like that."

Well,at least if they catch you,I'll be with you to get you out!

"No,Mudster...They'll take you away from me and Maxie's stupid Mightyena will do this to you..."she sighed as she removed her jacket and showed Muddy all her cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

I'm GONNA KILL THAT BLOODY MIGHTYENA FOR DOING THIS TO MY TRAINER!!Muddy yelled.

...

May was startled awake by a yell.She looked around to see only Rudy and his Mudkip at one end of the beach.She wondered why Brendan and Michael could sleep through the noise as she creeped up behind Rudy listening in onto their conversation.

...

"Quiet,Muddy!You might wake them up!"

Oops!Sorry!

"It's okay,Mudster..."

Are you gonna tell May and the others?

"No way!You can't really trust someone you just knew too much..."

What about me?

"You're different...You are my pokemon,my best friend. I know I can trust you!"

Aww...Thanks real much!

"I just hope they don't find me, you know...My dream was to become a pokemon master but because of them...If they really find me, Muddy, you have to run as far as you can and never come back,alright?"

Why?I wanna help you,Rue...I can't possibly be running away while some people take my trainer away...

"I know...But I don't want to let them take you,too...Let's just hope they'll never find us..."Ruby couldn't stop her tears from welling up in her eyes.

Hmm...

"C'mon,Mudster...We better get back.It's gettng kind of bright now,"Ruby put her jacket back on and picked Muddy up,while brushing away her tears.She got up and turned around to find May staring straight at her.

"What in the world were you talking about?"May demanded to know.

"Nothing at all..."she muttered and walked past May,ignoring her the best she could.

"Why?Are you hiding something you're afraid of?"May taunted.

"It's none of your business and if you know what's good for you,you would stop eavesdropping in on other people's conversations!"Ruby glared menacingly at May.

"Oh yeah,like you would be able to beat me up or something!"

"Maybe I should,"Ruby said thoughtfully, "I'll beat you up pretty good if I liked it!"She walked away leaving May fuming red.

Harsh...Muddy muttered.

"Yea,I know,but sometimes,like they say,ignorance is bliss.Not knowing something could save you over and over again.I don't want to get them into this.They had nothing to do with it at all..."she murmured to Muddy.

...

"Aww...When are we gonna get out of here?"May whined.The group had been trekking through Petalburg Woods for a long time now.

"We should be reaching the exit soon,"Michael answered her question promptly.

"Hey kids!"A smartly-dressed man introduced himself as a employee of Devon Corporation, "Have you seen a pokemon named Shroomish?I really like them!"

"Uh,no..."Brendan replied.

"Hey you!Hand over those papers now!"Two Magma Grunts appeared out of nowhere.

"Not so fast,Magma losers!"Another two Aqua Grunts appeared.

"Please don't let them take away my papers!"The Devon Corp. Assistant whimpered,hiding behind the four trainers.

"Alright!May,Rudy,your pokemon will be able to take on the Magma's.Mine and Brendan's will settle the Aqua's!"Michael held out his pokeball infront of him,"Treecko,go!"

"Go Poochyena!"The Aqua Grunt sent out his pokemon.

...

"Mudkip,I choose you!"Brendan tossed his pokeball.

"Poochyena,go!"

...

"Torchic,let's do this!"May sent out the fire type pokemon.

"Go Poochyena!"

...

"Muddy,win this for me!"Ruby sent out her beloved Mudkip,who growled at the Poochyena opposite, Touch my trainer and you're doggy meat! 

Ooh...Touchy,aren't we?The Poochyena sniggered.

"Muddy,use Water Gun!"

"Poochyena,Tackle!"

...

"Treecko,Pound!"

"Use Tackle,Poochyena!"

...

"Mudkip,use your Water Gun!"

"Poochyena,use Tackle!"

...

"Torchic,Ember Attack!"

"Tackle it,Poochyena!"

...

The four trainers Pokemon quickly finished off the Poochyenas,saving the Devon corp. Assistant.

"As a way of saying thanks,here's a little something for all of you,"he gave each of them a Great Ball,"Good bye!"He went off,leaving them still in the dark forest.

"And you were saying we were gonna reach the exit when,Mike?"May smirked at him.

...

"I think we should go to the Gym tomorrow instead.It's quite late now and the Gym is probably closed by now..."Michael looked at his wristwatch.

"Aww...I really wanted to get my first badge!"Brendan wailed childishly.They ignored him and heade for the Pokemon Center in Rustboro City.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yes!Another chappie done!I gotta apologize for taking so long to come up with the next chappie because I'm only allowed to use the computer very seldomly!Thanks to my lil' brother!

(Oh,just shut up!)

Not to mention her!?/Glares at Debbie/I thought I fired you already!

(You can't fire me!You didn't even employ me!)

Oh I see...Anyway,just wanna say thanks to Emerald Milotic for reviewing!Thanks!Please review more!R&R!


	3. Chapter 3:Nightmares and Fantasies

Running Away 

HI! Sorry I took so long to post this chappie.I have LOADS of homework!Plus my exams were just over!!!TEACHERS AND SCHOOLS ARE EVILLLLL!!!!!!!!!!EVIL, I tell you...Plus my Internet was down and my mom refused to get it fixed till my exams were over!!!!!!!!!!!Did I mention that parents were evil, yet? I didn't? Well, PARENTS ARE ULTRA EVIL!!!!!!!!!!Actually, not always...

(Yeah, yeah...Liar! You're just plain lazy!)

No! I really did have exams...Oh, and about parents not being evil...I just got the new POKEMON LEAF GREEN VERSION!!!Okay, so maybe you got it way before I did but in where I live, everything's kinda slow...like the fact that Emerald's not out YET!!!!!! /Breaks into tears/

(Aww...Stop crying! Anyway, if ya wanted to know, we live in Singapore...Betcha don't have a freakin' clue where that is!!/sticks out tongue/)

Blaziken, use Fire Blast on Debbie! Next, Kyogre use Sheer Cold!

(OUCH! Stop whacking me with those stupid pokemon plushies!)

They're not plushies! This is Blaziken, and this is Kyogre!

(Uh...Rrighhttt.../HUGE sweatdrop appears/DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't, repeat, DON'T own pokemon, so if you try to sue me, too bad. You CAN'T! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

(Anyway, ENJOY!)

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3:Nightmares and Fantasies

"No...Mom, Dad!"Ruby cried. The Mightyena continued to attack her parents as she watched helplessly.

Her parents screamed in pain, deafening her. Soon they stopped their screams, as their bodies lay on stone cold floor, limp and lifeless.

Ruby let her tears run down her face, calling out to them, unable to accept the fact that they were dead.

'No it can't be...'she sobbed as the Magma Grunts dragged her away into a small room. 'They're gone...For good...'Her eyes burned with fury, 'I swear never to help them...I'll revenge Mom and Dad.Mom, Dad, I promise...'

...

Ruby woke up with a start. She sat up in her bed, thinking over her promise made. She slowly started crying, remembering how her parents were killed. She had felt so useless then. Ruby knew that Maxie couldn't kill her then. He needed her to do his evil deeds. If he could, Ruby would have been killed already.'Aren't our powers supposed to be helpful?'She pondered, 'Now instead, it's more like a curse...I don't even have a clue how they work! If only Mom and Dad where here...So what? Even if Maxie finds me again...It's not like I can do anything...How can I be so weak? It's not worth it running away...Sooner or later...They'll find me...It's impossible to hide forever...'she sighed and dried her tears as she waited for the sun to rise...

...

Ruby was the last of the group to battle Roxanne, Gym Leader of Rustboro, specialist in Rock types.

"Just because you're a cute little boy doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"Roxanne grinned, "Go, Geodude!"

Ruby tried to contain her laughter as she returned the grin and tossed her pokeball into the air, "Taichi, I choose you!"

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Wing Attack!"Taichi dodged the Tackles from Geodude and quickly gave a hard swing with its wing at Geodude.The boulder pokemon was knocked away from Taichi, who promptly flew after it and continued to strike it with its wings.

Soon enough the Geodude was knocked out. "Return Geodude!"Roxanne recalled her fainted pokemon, "Let's watch how you get past this one! Nosepass, go!"

"Good job, Tai! Now, take a break! Muddy, let's win this!"Muddy appeared in front of the Nosepass.

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!"

"Muddy, use your Water Gun on Nosepass!"Muddy fired a spurt of water at Nosepass before it could throw the rocks at Muddy.The rocks, which were floating above Nosepass, fell down on it, trapping it underneath.

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb again!"Nosepass, once again, tried its attack on Muddy.

Muddy dodged most of the rocks and pushed some away from itself using Water Gun.Without being given an order, Muddy instinctively used its Water Gun attack again on Nosepass.The Nosepass also joined its friend in being knocked out.

"Return Nosepass!"Roxanne gave the Stone Badge and Tm containing Rock Tomb to Ruby, "Humph! Four trainers in a row! Yuck!"

"Good job, Mudster!"Ruby returned Muddy to its pokeball and pinned the badge under the collar of her jacket, "Our very first badge!"

...

"Thief, stop! Hey! The trainers from Petalburg Woods! Please help me get back my package!"The Devon Corp. assistant pointed to a Magma Grunt and Aqua Grunt running from him with a package in hand.

"Let's go, guys!"The group went after the Grunts, following them into the Rusturf Tunnel..

...

"Darn! This stupid tunnel leads to a dead end!"The Magma Grunt snorted.

"This is all your fault!"The Aqua Grunt growled at the Magma.

"It's your fault! Taking this stupid Wingull wasn't even worth it and that was your idea!"The Magma argued back.

"Return the package now!"Brendan yelled at them, breaking up their bickering.

"No chance of that, kid!"They snarled.

"May and I'll take on the Magma! Rudy, Michael, settle the Aqua!"Brendan sent out his Mudkip.

"Go Torchic!"May sent out her pokemon.

"Poochyena, Numel, go!"The Magma Grunt prepared for battle.

"Poochyena, Zubat, go!"The Aqua Grunt followed his lead.

"Treecko, go!"Michael let out the green pokemon.

"I choose Muddy!"Ruby released the Mudkip.

...

"Torchic, Scratch that Poochyena!"

Mudkip, Water Gun the Numel!"

"Poochyena, Tackle attack! Numel, use Ember!"The Poochyena was Scratched by Torchic before it could Tackle it. Another flurry of Scratch attacks knocked out the Poochyena.The Numel was also knocked out quickly by Mudkip's Water Gun, due to its double type being both Fire and Ground, weak against Water types.

...

"Treecko, use Pound on the Poochyena!"

"Muddy, use Tackle!"

"Poochyena, tackle the Mudkip! Zubat, Wing Attack on the Treecko!"The Poochyena and Treecko rammed into each other. Muddy tried to Tackle the Zubat, which was using its wings to hit Treecko repeatedly.Both Treecko and Muddy were close to being worn out.A flying type like Zubat's Wing Attack was super effective against Grass types like Treecko.Muddy was also unable to Tackle Zubat, which could easily fly out of it's reach.

Suddenly, Muddy and Treecko started glowing. "Wha?"Ruby stuttered,as Muddy and Treecko stopped glowing.They had changed their appearances.Muddy could stand on it's hind legs now and Treecko looked more intimidating than before with leafs on it's head and wrists.

"Marshtomp and Grovvyle! Their evolutions!"Michael gasped.

Muddy and Grovvyle could feel energy coursing through them.Muddy and Grovvyle prepared for their combined attack.Together, they unleashed their new found moves.Muddy let out a huge jet of mud at the Zubat, instantly striking it down.Grovvyle sent a Leaf Blade attack straight at the Poochyena, slashing it fiercely.Their attacks soon knocked out the Zubat and Poochyena.

The Aqua Grunt recalled his fainted pokemon and threw the package at Ruby, who caught it in her arms.

"Here!Take your dumb package and that worthless bird,too!"he spat at them.

"What are you doing?The boss is gonna kill us!"the Magma Grunt shrieked.

"We lost!We better scram and save our skins for now first!"The Aqua Grunt quickly pushed them out of his way and ran out of the tunnel,the Magma Grunt following behind,still shrieking away.

Ruby bent down in front of her Mudkip, "Muddy...You...Evolved?!"Muddy cocked its head to the side and smiled at her,"Anything for you!He giggled.

"Thank you,Muddy..."she whispered,happy to have found such a friend in Muddy.

...

"Sir,is this yours?"May inquired with the rescued Wingull beside her.

The old man started hugging the Wingull, "Thank you for rescuing Peeko!For this we are eternally grateful to you children!I'm Briney.Feel free to come to me if you need anything,"he left with Peeko after that.

...

"Thank you,kids!You really saved me again!Please follow me.Mr Stone,my employer,wishes to meet you,"the Devon Corp. Assistant led them into an old building.

...

"Mr Stone will see you now,"The DevonCorp. Assistant showed them into a room with an old man sitting at the end of a long table.

"I hear from my assistant about four wonderful trainers who had helped us many times.Do you mind doing another little favour?Please take this letter to my grandson, Steven, in Dewford Town.He is currently looking for rare stones in Granite Cave.Also, please deliver this package to Captain Stern in Slateport.It would be safer if some pokemon trainers were delivering it.Of course, you won't go unrewarded.Take this PokeNavigators,also known as PokeNavs,with you.They will definitely aid you in your journeys,"the four pokemon trainers were given a yellow device(Did I mention yellow is my favourite colour?!!).

"No problem,Mr Stone!We'll make sure everything goes fine!"Brendan grinned.

...

"So how are we gonna get to Dewford Town, which is like in the middle of the seas?"Brendan asked,satating the obvious.

"I remember that there was a hut by the beach near Petalburg Woods with a little pier and a boat.If I remember correctly, the sign beside it says 'Mr Briney's House'..."Ruby said slowly.

"Maybe he'll take us to Dewford!He did say that we could go to him if we needed anything!"Michael exclaimed.

"Whaddya waiting for?!Let's go!"May grinned.

...

"Mr Briney?"May knocked lightly on the door.

"Just go in!"Brendan pushed them in,following after them(SERIOUSLY!Noone knocks in the game!Rudeness seems to be a trait of RPG characters...)

Mr Briney and Peeko greeted them, "Can I help you,young children?"

"Mr Briney?You see, we have to deliver some stuff to Dewford and Slateport.Do you mind taking us there?"Michael asked.

"Of course!Anything for the ones who saved Peeko!Come on, Peeko,we're setting sail!"

...

"I think I'm gonna barf!"May turned as pale as a sheet.

"Aww...Is liddle widdle Mway afwaid of the water?"Brendan playfully teased,laughing at her.

May's face immediately turned back to its original colour.She started to chase Brendan around the deck,trying to hit him.

"Good seasick remedy,eh?"Michael laughed to Ruby.She absentmindedly nodded,staring into the horizon beyond the deep blue ocean.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hah!Done!How did you like that?

(Whatever...)

Oh!I just wanted to know,does anyone here read 'Pokemon Adventures'?You know,the one with Red,Blue,yadda,yadda...Anyone at all?Doesn't that manga rock skyhigh?!!I LOVE POKEMON ADVENTURES!!!!

(/Sweatdrops/...Did you eat up the whole month's supply of sugar again?)

No!I ate...The whole year's!Isn't that cool?!!/tries to drink a cup of sugar/Sugar!SUGAR!

(......O.o)

Anyways...Sadly I only got TWO reviews!WAAAA!!!Please REVIEW!!I'm in desperate need of reviews to keep me going!!

Tear22:Hi!I know I'm odd...And I like it!Oh,you might wanna check out Serebii for stuff on TR...They have pictures on most of the episodes,including the one you were waiting for!Thank you so much for reviewing!Buh bye,fellow Ash-hater!

(RREEVVIIEEWW!!Before she drives me insane with her 'I need reviews'chant again!ARGHH!!!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!/starts chanting/I NEED REVIEWS!I NEED REVIEWS!

I'll try my best to post the next chapter soon!Because I can only use the computer about twice a week...WAA!!!

(Anyways...Just R


End file.
